riseoftherocketsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zoe Llyan
Zoe Natasha Llyan is a 12-year-old girl training to become a Liberty field agent. She has lived on Four Island all her life with her parents, who are Liberty Agents. Her sister, Colette Llyan, has been training her aura powers in Kalos for the past twelve years. History Early Life About a year after Zoe was born her older sister Colette was sent to Kalos to hone her aura powers. Zoe grew up on Four Island, where her parents were often busy helping Team Liberty. As such, Zoe was placed in the schooling system that all children of Liberty agents go through. Every summer she and her parents would travel to Kalos to visit Colette. The two sisters often played 'Rockets and Liberties.' Since Colette's birthday is in the summer, they were able to celebrate it as a family every year. However, Zoe was born in September, so Colette would send her gifts, starting with her second birthday. She received the gifts at the end of their July vacation but always had to wait until her actual birthday in September to open them. For her fifth birthday she got the golden locket that she always wears around her neck. For her tenth birthday she was allowed to open her present in July while they were still in Kalos -- she received a Fennekin, her first Pokémon, who she nicknamed Esmeralda. One day while playing with Esmeralda on Four Island, Zoe came across a Meditite who fell on her head after losing its focus in meditation. Recalling Colette's Mienfoo, she decided to catch the Meditite, who she nicknamed Merida. For her eleventh birthday she received a fishing rod. Knowing that Colette had fished up both her Squirtle and Clauncher, Zoe would spend hours fishing on Four Island Beach. She didn't have as much patience as her sister, but eventually she managed to fish up a Feebas, who she nicknamed Eilonwy. For her twelfth birthday Zoe received the silver bracelet that she wears on her right arm. Zoe has just returned to Four Island from her annual vacation, which was earlier than normal -- they actually left on Colette's birthday rather than a few days after. Stranger still, she did not receive a present for her thirteenth birthday, which is only a couple months away. This left Zoe curious, although she didn't question it too much, assuming Colette would mail her a gift in time for her birthday. Sisterly Surprise As it turned out, Colette had been just about to finish her training. A few days after Zoe left Kalos, Colette arrived on Four Island, surprising her sister. 'Overjoyed' does not even begin to describe how Zoe felt at seeing her older sister and best friend appearing behind her and giving her the biggest hug in the world. The two sisters had a quick sparring match for old time's sake, and then Zoe excitedly gave Colette an unofficial tour of The Alamo. While they toured (and ate at) the cafeteria, they met Claus Diamond, a fellow Liberty agent who appeared to be just as hungry as Colette. After they finished their meal, Claus showed the sisters to the Liberty Band Hall, where his friend Richard Apollo was practicing his violin. Richard played them (mainly Colette) a song called Moon Princess. After the song, Richard suggested a four-way free-for-all battle. The four trainers battled, with Zoe being the first to have her Pokémon knocked out. After the battle, the group met Liberty Agent Ryan Sanders and Rocket Separatist Ray Hakuda. The two new trainers had a tag team battle with the Llyan sisters, who took them by surprise and overpowered them. Zoe's Pokémon fainted, but not before dealing a finishing blow to Ryan's Mareep. Afterward, the two trainers informed the group of a dance that was happening that night. Eager to attend the social event with Colette, Zoe convinced her less-than-enthused sister to go. While their mother helped Colette pick out a dress, Zoe ran home to change into her own. At the dance, Zoe mainly hung out with Colette and Claus, as Richard had been recruited to play his violin on-stage. By the time the dance was over at midnight, Zoe had fallen asleep. She awoke to find that Colette was nowhere to be found -- the last Zoe had seen she had been dancing with Ryan. Zoe tried to find her sister with the help of Claus and Richard, but fell asleep before Colette could be found. When Colette finally did show up, Richard helped carry Zoe back to the girls' home in Vier Village. The next morning, Colette got a call for her first official Liberty-sanctioned mission. Zoe was eager to go with her, but was devastated to hear that as an agent-in-training, she was not allowed to accompany Colette on such an important mission. Alone and depressed, Zoe wandered the halls of the Alamo until Richard found her. Wishing to cheer the younger Llyan up, the bard showed her his newly-caught Whismur, then brought her to the spot on the beach where he had found it practicing its singing. Appearance Zoe is of average height and has bright blue eyes. She has light beige hair, a little less wavy than her sister's, which falls about halfway between her shoulders and elbows. She is often seen with a decorative Chrysanthemum flower in her hair. The color of the flower changes every so often as she continually picks out new flowers. Currently she has a yellow flower to match her sister's sunflower. She often tries to put her hair up in a 'Lucario Ears' style similar to her sister; however, the tufts of hair often end up falling flat on her head, much to her disappointment. Zoe wears a white long-sleeved t-shirt with white and sky blue striped sleeves. She wears a silver bracelet on her right arm, a birthday present from her sister. Around her neck she wears a golden locket with a picture of her sister Colette. She also has blue Capri jeans and white sneakers with a splash of blue. Although Zoe herself cannot read auras, to those who can her aura appears a deep blue, smooth compared to her sister's jagged aura. On the day of the Battle of One Island Zoe and her sister had a falling out, which involved Zoe breaking her treasured locket. To make it up to her, Colette bought her a new silver, heart-shaped locket. The next day when Zoe snuck aboard the plane to Kalos, she put her hair up in pigtails, similar to how her sister had started wearing a ponytail. Personality Zoe's parents are high ranking Liberty agents, and her older sister has been away in Kalos training to become an Aura Master. As such, Zoe feels the need to prove that she is just as capable as her sister and parents. Although she has a very close bond with her sister, she can't help but feel like she's living in her sister's shadow. And yet she idolizes her sister and wishes she could be just like her. After receiving her Fennekin from Colette, she caught her Meditite and Feebas in an attempt to emulate her sister's team. Overall Zoe is much more trusting of others than Colette, which is natural given that Zoe doesn't have even a trace of aura powers, so she doesn't know how untrustworthy some people can be. She often fantasizes about having aura powers and being as important as her sister. As such she can come off as a bit aloof, often having her head in the clouds. Once someone gets to know her, however, she is a very sweet and caring girl. She tends to create nicknames for people; she affectionately calls her sister 'Dog Ears' in reference to her tufts of hair that stick up like Lucario ears, and a few years ago coined the name 'Collie' as a shortening of 'Colette.' Pokemon Quotes Trivia Category:Team Liberty Members